risenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Xenonisbad
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. NihilusX (dyskusja) 12:24, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) Odpowiedź Trzeba usunąć z nich pierwszą osobę. Poza tym niepotrzebnie dodajesz do nich kategorię "Legendarne przedmioty" skoro już i tak dodałeś kategorie "Legendarne przedmioty z Risen 3". Pozdrawiam NihilusX 16:56, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) Czat Czy mógłgłbyś wejść na nasz czat? Czat Czy mógłgłbyś wejść na nasz czat? Oseron (dyskusja) 12:44, wrz 2, 2014 (UTC)Oseron Nowe artykuły Cześć, mam jedno pytanie. Czy będziesz nadal tworzył artykuły o Risen 3. Jeśli tak to odpisz na mojej dyskusji, bo z tego co widzę poza tobą prawie nikt na wiki nie robi o tej grze artykułów (może poza Beo117). P.S. Jak już zamierzasz robić te artykuły metodą kopiuj wklej to pamiętaj by usunąć słowa i linki z oryginału ;) Pozdrawiam NihilusX 13:29, wrz 2, 2014 (UTC) To dobrze. Życzę udanych edycji. NihilusX 14:07, wrz 2, 2014 (UTC) Kategorie z Risen 3 Witaj. Widzę że stworzyłeś dużo kategorii związanych z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów, jednak na wiki wystarczy pogrupować jedynie bronie, postacie, ubrania oraz legendarne przedmioty, ponieważ jesteśmy projektem siostrzanym Gothicpedii, a tam tak właśnie się kategoryzuje artykuły. Zajmę się usunięciem zbędnych kategorii które dziś stworzyłeś. P.S. Nie wyrzucaj grafik ze starszych części z szablonów. Jeśli dany przedmiot/postać występuje w kilku częściach dodaje się do szablonu grafikę z części w której występował najwcześniej lub przerabia się odpowiednio szablon. Poza tym dodawaj grafiki przedstawiające postać/przedmiot/ubranie tylko z jednej strony i rób zawsze grafiki z pomocą kodów na wolną kamerę oraz zapisuj je w formacie png, a nie jpg (dzięki temu mają wyższą jakość). Pozdrawiam - NihilusX 14:13, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) Zrobiłem sobie długą przerwę z na wiki i wróciłem na nią jakiś czas temu więc przeoczyłem to jak na Gothicpedii stworzono osobne kategorie dla różnych rodzajów ubrań, za co przepraszam. Co do grafik w artykułach: to że stworzyłem grafikę nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Jeśli w artykule pojawia się obraz w słabej jakości lub/i formacie jpg dostaje on kategorię "Wymagające lepszej grafiki". Twoje zdjęcia jak i moje oraz każdego innego użytkownika, będące źle zrobione zostaną po jakimś czasie zastąpione przez te dobre. Jeśli chodzi o te kody to nie wiem czy można znaleźć w internecie jakieś do Risen 3. W Risen 1 i 2 są więc zakładam że Risen 3 też jakieś ma. Do szablonu daje się grafikę z najstarszej części w której dany przedmiot można spotkać. Jeśli używasz kodów kamery możesz zrobić znacznie lepsze zbliżenie (zresztą grafiki zrobione przeze mnie przed tym jak wróciłem na wiki są w większości złe ponieważ wtedy nie używałem kodów oraz zasady wgrywania grafik się zmieniły). Kategorie typu "Risen", "Risen 2: Mroczne Wody", "Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów" nie są stosowane na Gothicpedii, więc i tu nie będą wprowadzone. P.S. Podpisuj się pod wiadomościami w dyskusjach. NihilusX 16:17, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) Dobrze. Rozumiem że się myliłem. Przepraszam. Jednak na Gothicpedii nie ma grafik ubrań i pancerzy na których brakuje tła (chyba że coś przegapiłem). Wgrywaj od teraz na Risenpedię obrazy w png. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 17:03, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) Jeśli to ulepszy Risenpedię to zgoda. Za jakiś czas skopiuję i odpowiednio przerobię jeden szablon z Gothicpedii, w który będzie można wsadzić grafiki ubrań z każdej części, jednak trzeba będzie go raczej dodawać do każdego artykułu ręcznie (kiedyś wprowadziłem zbyt duże zmiany do szablonu "Broń" przez co część informacji została usunięta, więc lepiej zrobić nowy szablon, który z czasem zastąpi stary). Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 18:40, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) Postaram się to załatwić w weekend. W jakim programie usuwasz tło ze swych zdjęć? I czy mógłbyś wgrać zdjęcie Syna Stalowobrodego ubranego w ubrania jakie wyciągnął ze swej skrzyni gdy przypłynął na Wybrzeże Krabów? Ja nie mam aktualnie zainstalowanego Risena 3 więc nie mogę tego sam zrobić. I jeszcze jedno. Bohatera Risen 3 nazywa się zwykle na wiki Synem Stalowobrodego lub Bezimiennym, jednak ta druga wersja jest już przyjęta u bohatera pierwszych dwóch części. Jeśli pamiętam główny boss Risena 3 nazwał bohatera "Zagubiony", po tym jak porwał magów. Jak myślisz? Może tak go nazywać w artykułach zamiast "Bezimienny" (dzięki temu uniknęło by się pomyłek związanych z dwoma postaciami o których piszę się czasem w jednym artykule)? Pytam się ciebie bo widzę że jesteś dość zapalonym graczem w trzecią część. NihilusX 18:58, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) Dzięki. Od premiery chciałem poruszyć ten temat, ale potrzebowałem poznać czyjąś opinię ;) NihilusX 19:32, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) Przywracanie kategorii Cześć. Jakiś czas temu zrezygnowaliśmy z kategorii "Broń kłująca", "Broń sieczna" i "Broń obuchowa" z powodu tego że informacje o tym jakie broń zadaje obrażenia są już zawarte zazwyczaj w artykule. Jeśli chcesz je jednak przywrócić proszę byś przesłał mi jak chcesz skategoryzować to (bo np. na Gothicpedii kategoria broń sieczna ma podkategorię "Miecze" i "Topory" jednak w R2 i R3 miecze mogą należeć do broni i siecznej i kłującej), czyli po prostu napisz mi czy te kategorie które przywracasz będą główną kategorią kilku podkategorii jak na GP czy pojedynczych artykułów, co chyba byłoby u nas lepsze. P.S. Nie mam zainstalowanego Risena 3, więc czy możesz dodać do artykułów "Tacarigua" i "Antigua" informacje o legendarnych przedmiotach, skarbach i postaciach zamieszkujących te wyspy w tej części? Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, ponieważ staram się teraz trochę uzupełnić te artykuły, a pamiętam jedynie główne wydarzenia jakie tam się wydarzyły w Risen 3. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 18:26, wrz 15, 2014 (UTC) Spoko ;) Musimy trochę poszerzyć regulamin o kwestie grafik, kategoryzacji i nazewnictwa artykułów (w sensie coś jak "Zaklęcie:", "Umiejętność:" "Biegłość:" itp.) bo przez to zdarzają się na wiki różna pomyłki. Jak ustalimy w "Posuwany Risenpedię do przodu" wszystko, spróbuję znaleźć chwilę nad rozpisaniem tego wszystkiego. P.S. Zauważyłem że w swoich artykułach różnie piszesz liczby. W szablonach powinny być zwykłe cyfry, a w głównym artykule liczby powinny być zapisane słownie. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 19:28, wrz 15, 2014 (UTC) Cześć. W sumie nie widzę sensu w dodawaniu dodatkowych kategorii do ubrań, przynajmniej na razie. Gothic ma cztery części i trzy dodatki, w dodatku w każdej występują szaty i zbroje, więc dokładniejszy podział w kategoriach jest tam uzasadniony. Trzeba też uwzględnić to że mają tam prawie czterokrotnie więcej stron i opisują wiele modyfikacji. W Risene te same części garderoby występują zazwyczaj tylko w dwóch częściach (nie licząc jednego płaszcza z R1), więc nawet jeśli później będziemy robić dokładniejszy podział, będzie to dość łatwe. Na razie chyba lepiej stworzyć resztkę artykułów z tym związanym, a gdy będziemy mieli . W broniach taki podział ma większy sens, ale może wystarczy po prostu podział na te kategorie broni jakie są ukazane w grze ("Broń sieczna z...", "Broń kłująca z...", "Broń rzucana z...", "Broń palna z...", "Miecze z..." itp.), dzięki czemu uniknie się takich spraw jak ta z Oserionem, a pisanie czy jakaś broń to tak naprawdę nóż czy szpada wystarczy dodać w szablonie lub rozpoczęciu artykułu (co zazwyczaj jest robione). Oczywiście możemy się zająć obydwoma sprawami teraz by mieć to później z głowy. Przydało by się też potem zrobić opis zasad dodawania kategorii do różnego rodzajów artykułów. Tyle na razie w tym temacie ode mnie :) Poza tym dzięki za pochwałę. Sam muszę napisać że bardzo poprawiłeś się w pisaniu artykułów ;) Jeszcze jedno - umiałbyś przyciąć grafikę tak by uzyskać ten sam efekt co Beo (np. przy grafice z artykułu Szabla kapitana)? Sam próbowałem to kiedyś robić, ale średnio mi się to udało. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 21:56, wrz 19, 2014 (UTC) W sumie z tymi kategoriami ja zrobiłbym tak: Artykuł o broni siecznej z R3:WT -> Kategoria:Broń sieczna z R3:WT -> Broń sieczna & Broń z R3:WT. Zakładając że będziemy kategoryzować artykuły według biegłości/umiejętności będziemy mieć: *Miecze z Risen *Miecze dwuręczne z Risen *Miecze długie z Risen *Broń drzewcowa z Risen (można usunąć kategorie kostury i włócznie) *Młoty z Risen *Kusze z Risen *Topory z Risen *Łuki z Risen *Broń kłująca z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody *Broń sieczna z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody *Broń rzucana z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody *Muszkiety z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody *Strzelby z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody *Pistolety z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody *Miecze z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów *Broń sieczna z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów *Broń kłująca z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów *Kusze z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów *Pistolety z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów *Strzelby z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów *Muszkiety z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów Pojawi się jednak problem z R1, w którym zdolność Topory pozwala na lepszą walkę za równo toporami, mieczami dwuręcznymi i młotami, i tym że niektóre bronie drzewcowe są powiązane ze zdolnością "Miecze 1-10". Magi nie traktujemy jak broni, więc wystarczą kategorie: Magia kryształów, Magia voodoo i Magia runiczna. Co do twojej pracy: widać że na razie jesteś najbardziej aktywnym użytkownikiem, a w dodatku robisz dobre artykuły, więc pochwała jest uzasadniona. Krótkie artykuły nie są złe jeśli zawarte są w nich wszystkie niezbędne informacje (w końcu co można napisać o zwykłym mieczu poza tym gdzie go kupić/znaleźć, jak wygląda w danej części, jakiej biegłości/zdolności wymaga, ile kosztuje i ile obrażeń zadaje. Taka rozpiska wystarcza zazwyczaj na 3-4 zdania). Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 08:20, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Poprawianie siedzę teraz na czacie więc mogłeś mi na czacie to napisać. ale nic się nie stało Oseron (dyskusja) 14:48, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Czy mógłbyś dodać infobox do mojego artykułu kilof Poydrawiam Oseron (dyskusja) 15:40, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) ! Re: Nazwy broni Nie zrozumiałem dokładnie o co ci chodzi. Jeśli o nazwy artykułów o broniach, to piszemy je po prostu tak jak są opisane w grze w ekwipunku, chyba że wystąpi tam nazwa własna. Jeśli chodzi o pisanie tych nazw w treści artykułu, myślę że powinno się je pisać z małej litery, jeśli nie występują na początku zdania. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 19:48, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Formatowanie, interpunkcja Staraj się po prostu nie linkować do kategorii, bo z tym wiąże się kilka problemów – nie da się stworzyć przekierowania od kategorii, więc w przypadku zmiany nazwy wszędzie pojawiłyby się czerwone linki, a sprawa druga, że celem linka jest rozwinięcie danego tematu, a strona kategorii go nijak nie rozwija – najczęściej ogranicza się do kilku słów. Kategorie można sprawdzić na dole artykułu i niech tak pozostanie. Kwestia przecinka – wiem, że wygląda on jak wygląda, ale z polszczyzną się kłócił nie będę. Zdania składowe oddziela się przecinkiem i zarówno Wikipedia jak i Gothicpedia z tym walczy, bo to częsty błąd – ciach, ciach. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski 11:46, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Poprawiam po sobie Zrobione. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 13:20, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Grafiki Wydaje mi się, że grafiki są zrobione ze złej perspektywy. Sam nie umiem robić brafiki, a tym bardziej w dobrej perspektywie, ale po przeczytaniu poradnika na GothicPedii o grafikach myślę, że grafiki trzeba tak skategoryzować. Jeśli nie mam racji to przepraszam. :-) PS: W dyskusjach podpisz się za pomocą czterech tyld (~). ;-) Pozdrawiam PaladynLothar (dyskusja) 13:03, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Mira Mira jest prostytutką gdyż prostytutki sprzedają swoje ciało na tle seksualnym najczęściej za pieniądze, a ona sprzedała się Zagubionemu jeśli on wrobi Nikodima. Oseron (dyskusja) 14:03, wrz 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: odp. Mira Mira pobrała opłate za tą usługę. Opłatą było wyświadczenie przysłuczi mianowice wrobienie (zapomniałem imienia) przez co otrzymała farmę więc dostała dużą opłatę, i 2 ona po wrobieniu (tego kogoś) zaoferowała Zagubionemu właśnie tą usługę. Więc wychodzi na to że Mira jest prstytutką. Dotyczy to też Circe z Wyspy Mgieł, ona tak że za przysługę oferuje tą usługę. Tym razem opłata to zabicie innych zalotników. Drobnostka Nie musisz pisać w opisie zmian że artykuł jest dobry tylko dlatego że ja go robię. Nie wiem czy ma to związek z naszą kutnią z początku miesiąca, ale raczej już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, a ja nie nie obrażę się jeśli powiesz mi że coś jest nie tak z moimi artykułami, ale postaram się poprawić swoje błędy. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 19:52, wrz 28, 2014 (UTC) Nad opisem zmian w artykule jest możliwość zaznaczenia że edycja jest drobna, więc nie musisz się przejmować ;) Twój wpis przejrzę później lub jutro, ponieważ dziś mam mało czasu. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 04:58, wrz 29, 2014 (UTC) Trzy sprawy Witaj mam do ciebie trzy sprawy: #Mógłbyś przejrzeć Politykę screenów i zobaczyć czy czegoś w niej nie brakuje? Nie wiem czy uwzględniłem wszystkie różnice w grafikach między Risenpedią, a Gothicpedią; #Jeśli masz czas to proszę podaj mi nazwę drugiego z magicznych portali na Antigui w Risen 3 (tego obok jaskini czaszki). Chcę stworzyć jeszcze artykuł o tym lesie nim zacznę opisywać inną wyspę/teren, a wolę użyć oficjalnej nazwy nadanej mu przez PB. #Najważniejsza sprawa - od prawie miesiąca jesteś najlepszym użytkownikiem na Risenpedii, więc jeśli chcesz możesz zostać administratorem. Jeśli się zgodzisz napiszę do Wedkarskiego, by dodał cię do listy adminów. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 19:28, paź 6, 2014 (UTC) Jako administrator musiałbyś robić to co robisz teraz, ale doszłoby do tego m.in. rozwiązywanie konfliktów, ściganie wandali, pomoc nowym użytkownikom i usuwanie zbędnych stron (głównie tych które są w kategorii EK, lub się do niej nadają). Dokładniejszy opis możesz przeczytać tu, ale puki na wiki jest mały ruch, administratorzy nie mają za wiele do roboty. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 05:01, paź 7, 2014 (UTC) Więc, chcesz zostać adminem? NihilusX 18:22, paź 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Napisałem do Wedkarskiego by przyznał ci prawa administratora (zapomniałem że tylko biurokraci mogą je nadawać), więc powinieneś je dostać w najbliższym czasie. NihilusX 19:32, paź 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Licznik tyka Prawdę mówiąc, nowy wygląd miał być już w sierpniu 2014 roku, ale komputer mi siadł i nie było jak go nie zmienić :P. Przygotowałem odświeżoną wersję obecnego wyglądu, pasującego bardziej do Risena 3, możesz zobaczyć efekt na mojej testowej wiki – link. Gdybyście mieli jakieś uwagi, napiszcie w wątku Posuwamy Risenpedię do przodu, stale go monitoruję i wasze uwagi chętnie przeczytam ;). — Light22(dyskusja) 20:58, paź 6, 2014 (UTC) Propozycja nie do odrzucenia Cześć, NihilusX słusznie zauważył, że jako najaktywniejszy użytkownik mógłbyś zostać administratorem. Zgadzam się z tym poglądem i jestem gotów zaprosić Cię do tej grupy. I tu moje pytanie – czy chcesz otrzymać te uprawnienia? Jeśli się zgodzisz, Twoje obowiązki będą wprawdzie ograniczały się do regularnego zaglądania na OZ, żeby widzieć co się dzieje i interweniowania w razie łamania zasad (więcej…). Dzięki nowym uprawnieniom będziesz mógł też łatwiej koordynować pracą na wiki, dzięki takim możliwościom jak np. kasowanie czy zabezpieczanie stron. Oczywiście możesz się nie zgodzić, ja z tego powodu wyrzutów Ci robił nie będę ;-). Daj znać w odpowiedzi co o tym sądzisz. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski 12:30, paź 8, 2014 (UTC) : A zatem uprawnienia nadane. Życzę miłej zabawy! Zachęcam też do przeczytania w wolnej chwili stron zawartych tutaj, dzięki nim zdobędziesz przydatną wiedzę jak korzystać z przycisków. W razie pytań pisz śmiało. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski 13:18, paź 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:uzupełnianie infoboxów przepraszam jeśli sprawiłem dodatkowych problemów. Ja poprostu lubię żeby wszystko było pouzupełniane i posegregowane. Skoro dostałeś uprawnienia administratora mógłbyś zmienić kolor odnośników ponieważ szary kolor odnośników zlewa się z szarym tłem więc trzeba bardzo wymęczyć wzrok żeby je zobaczyć. Oseron (dyskusja) 16:05, paź 9, 2014 (UTC) Aktywność Witaj. Wybacz moją obecną aktywność, jednak ostatnio nie mam zbyt często czasu na wikię. Utknąłem na Antigui w Risen 2, ale gdy już zrobię tam wszystko co jest do zrobienia to popłynę gdzie indziej, zrobię tam kilka screenów i postaram się trochę podwyższyć moją aktywność. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 19:14, paź 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Poprawki Usunąłem to, gdyż uznałem, że kursywa jest w tym zbędna. Podałeś kilka argumentów uświadamiających mi, że jest to jednak słuszne, więc przestanę ją usuwać. Co do powiadomień o zmianach na Risenpedii, możesz je wyłączyć w preferencjach w zakładce e-mail. Pozdrawiam, Migulo (dyskusja|wkład) 18:24, paź 23, 2014 (UTC)